Caramel
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: TH UA: "El juego consiste en sacar un caramelo por turno, si te toca azul, te salvaste, pero si te toca rojo... te quitas una prenda" me dijo "Acepto el juego" le dije decidida. Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado - Mal Summary SxM Lemmon One-shot


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la historia.**

_¡Wi! Logre darme una escapada de las tareas, así que les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió en clases (yo y mi mente pervertida), ha quedado un poco raro, pero en fin… ¿Qué hacerle? Mi imaginación vuela en la clase de Química, tal vez las actualizaciones de mis otras historias tarden, ya que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para seguirlas T.T_

_Sin más, disfruten la historia._

* * *

**Caramel**

**Maka POV**

Suspire nerviosa mientras veía por enésima vez mi reflejo en el espejo.

Hoy era el día, ¡lo había estado esperando por semanas!

Papa y mama irían de viaje por cosas del trabajo, mientras que Patty y Liz se irían a la playa con sus amigas durante cuatro días enteros, dejándome por fin a solas en la casa… bueno, ni tan_ a solas._

Mis padres no entendían que yo ya había dejado de ser una niña, y que ahora tenía 15 años de edad – recién cumplidos –, por lo que se negaban a dejarme sola en la casa. Mis hermanas y yo tratamos de convencerlos para que me dejaran sola, y aunque no lo aceptaron del todo, la condición que me pusieron era, sin duda, la mejor de todas…

… bueno, no tanto.

Vale, lo admitía, iba a tener un niñero estos cuatro días.

¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Un niñero? ¡Ya tenia 15 años, no 4! Iba anegarme, iba a decirles a mis padres que prefería irme con ellos a tener un niñero, sin embargo, cuando supe _quien_ seria el niñero… juro que casi voy a dar al hospital por culpa de un ataque cardiaco.

Liz y Patty habían convencido a papa y a mama de contratar a nadie más y a nadie menos que Soul Eater Evans, el vecino y uno de sus mejores amigos. Ellas me habían comentado que el no podría ir a la playa con ellas ya que carecía de dinero – al parecer se había escapado de su casa para venir a estudiar a la Universidad del Shibusen, por lo que debía de mantenerse por su cuenta –.

Soul había aceptado el trabajo, y en cuanto lo supe abrace a mis hermanas y corrí como loca por toda la casa.

Desde que tengo memoria, he estado enamorada de Soul – a pesar de que es tres años mayor que yo –. Recuerdo el primer día en que lo conocí…

… Yo había salido a la tienda por unos dulces que Patty me había pedido comprar, apenas tenia 13 años y apenas si me dejaban salir mis padres.

Estaba por entrar a la casa cuando me asome al patio de la casa vecina, y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Un chico alto, guapo – sobre todo guapo – y con cabello blanco como la nieve estaba sacando unas maletas de un coche negro – no recuerdo el modelo, yo no se de carros –. Al principio me quede como tonta observándolo de lejos, pero en cuanto sus ojos rojos como la sangre se clavaron en los míos, sentí como los caramelos que Patty me habían pedido se resbalaban de mis manos.

Avergonzada me agache para recogerlos, cuando de pronto alguien comenzó a ayudarme con estos. Mi corazón palpito locamente contra mi pecho y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al ver que era aquel chico.

- Hola – me dijo con una voz profunda, haciendo que me sintiera desfallecer.

- H-hola – tartamudee nerviosa.

- Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans, al parecer soy su nuevo vecino… y este… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – me pregunto.

- Hola – repetí como boba al perderme en sus profundos ojos color rubí.

El me miro confundido un rato, para luego reírse encantadoramente.

Desde ese día, siempre pedía ir a la tienda por cosas o por el correo, solo para volver a verlo…

… Después de eso, Liz y Patty me dijeron que Soul quedaba en su misma clase, y como por consecuente, se hicieron amigos.

Soul venia a visitarnos de vez en cuando. El era amable, caballeroso y algo tonto, debía de admitir – por algo era el mejor amigo de Black Star –. Siempre usaba la palabra_ cool_ en todo, y aunque aveces era un poco egocéntrico, era una persona fiel y confiable.

El y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos desde hace dos años, y cada día me enamoraba más y más de el. Siempre suspiraba cuando lo veía através de las ventanas de su cuarto – ya que por suerte, su cuarto estaba frente al mío y su ventana daba con la mía – y siempre me sonrojaba y me atontaba cuando lo veía directamente a los ojos.

Lo único malo era… la cruel verdad. El nunca se fijaría en mi, ¿las razones?, simple: soy tres años menor que el, soy la hermana pequeña de sus amigas y por que simplemente el es inalcanzable para mi.

Suspire mientras cepillaba nuevamente mi cabello suelto – ya que a Soul le gusta verme con el cabello así –. Cada vez que recordaba las razones por las que nunca lograríamos ser novios mi corazón comenzaba a dolerme y las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

¿Por qué el amor debía de doler tanto?

- ¡Maka, ya nos vamos! – grito papa desde las escaleras.

- ¡Voy! – les respondí mientras dejaba a un lado mis pensamientos deprimentes y salía a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras.

Papa, mama, Liz y Patty me esperaban en la entrada de la casa, cada uno con sus maletas y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Cuídate mucho cariño, y no le compliques las cosas a Soul-kun – me dijo mama mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

- Ya se mama, no soy una niña – le dije apenada.

- Claro que no, ¿verdad? – me dijo Liz mientras me guiñaba un ojo y Patty se reía.

Yo solo desvié la mirada sonrojada.

- Nos veremos en un par de semanas chicas; Liz, Patty, cuídense mucho en la playa, ¿de acuerdo? – les dijo papa.

- De acuerdo – respondieron las dos a coro mientras rodaban los ojos.

- Bien, adiós – se despidieron los dos, para luego salir de la casa.

Al poco rato de que papa y mama se fueran, un gran jeep color rojo se estaciono frente a la casa, en el estaban Kid, Ragnarok, Tsubaki y Black Star, los amigos de ellas. Patty agarro las maletas de las dos y se encamino hacia el carro, y antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de Liz, esta se volteo a verme con una mirada picara.

- Recuerdas lo que te dije que hicieras, ¿verdad? – me pregunto sonriente.

- Si, si lo recuerdo – respondí avergonzada.

- Bien, _cuídate,_ y cualquier cosa nos las haces saber, ¿de acuerdo? – murmuro. Claramente pude captar el doble sentido de sus palabras.

- De acuerdo, adiós.

- Adiós – se despidió.

Cerré la puerta tan pronto el jeep arranco y se perdió de vista en la esquina de la calle.

Fui hasta la sala y me deje caer en la alfombra de esta, para luego encender la televisión y comenzar a hacer mi tarea. Odiaba la Química, sin embargo, los caramelos que habíamos hecho en una de las clases habían quedado muy ricos.

Estaba por contestar la quinta pregunta del cuestionario, hasta que escuche como tocaban el timbre. Mi corazón dio un brinco de felicidad y corrí hasta la puerta. No tuve que asomarme para ver quien era, sabia que era Soul.

Y estaba en lo correcto.

- Hola, ¿disfrutando tu rato a solas? – me pregunto divertido.

- Algo así, pasa – le dije mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala.

Soul cerro la puerta tras de si y me siguió hasta la sala, se sentó en el sofá y miro por encima de mi hombro mi libreta.

- ¿Todavía encargan tarea de Química? ¡Creí que habían acabado con esa materia!

- Pues ya vez que no, y como quiero concentrarme en terminarla, mejor ponte a ver la tele, ¿quieres? – le dije.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de todas formas lo iba a hacer, nunca fui bueno mezclando cosas.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunté divertida.

- De verdad, ¿te conté que una vez casi quemo la escuela entera? – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- No – le respondí entre risas.

- Pues es verdad, el éter no debería de estar al alcance de cualquiera.

Volví a reírme, para luego centrarme en mi tarea.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos platicando de cosas triviales, hasta que al fin logre terminar mi tarea. Me senté a un lado de Soul en el sofá para ver la tele con el, y en ese momento recordé las cosas que me había dicho Liz.

Eran un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo?... _provocativas_. Me había dado consejos sobre como llamar la atención de Soul.

_"Los hombres no piensan con la cabeza, si no con su amiguito de abajo"_ Me había dicho, y debo de admitir que no me agradan del todo los consejos que me dio – ya que, ¡por Kami! Tengo 15 años, no 18 –, pero haría lo que fuera si con eso lograba hacer que el se enamorara de mi.

Trague saliva nerviosa mientras que _"discretamente"_ me pegaba mas a Soul, al parecer a el no le molesto que recargara mi cabeza en su hombro, sin embargo, se sobresalto tan pronto puse mi mano en su pierna.

Juraba que podía escuchar el latir de su corazón… ¿o acaso era el mío?

- ¿S-sucede algo? – me pregunto nervioso.

- No, ¿Por qué? – le pregunte, tratando de disimular inocencia.

- Por que… bueno… _tu mano_ – murmuro mientras señalaba mi mano, la cual estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cremallera.

- ¡Oh, perdón! No fue mi intención – mentí con una sonrisa.

El solo asintió, al parecer se lo había creído.

Espere un rato mas, para luego volver a intentar con otra cosa. Tome el control y comencé a cambiar de canal en la tele, hasta que logre encontrar un programa adecuado para el momento – creo yo –. Era _Mujeres Asesinas_, y digamos que el capitulo que estaban pasando no era apto para menores de 18 años. **(N/A: Ya se que en algunos países pasaron _Mujeres Asesinas_, pero yo me refiero al programa de México – si, el medio chafita –)**

El capitulo se llamaba _"Soledad Cautiva"_ o algo así, la verdad es que ni me importaba, lo que mas llamaba mi atención era como Soul abría los ojos en las escenas donde los personajes tenían sexo. Sonreí satisfecha al ver como el carraspeaba un poco y se removía incomodo en su lugar, suspire y me recargue contra su hombro.

- ¿Sabes? Alfonso Herrera se ve muy bien _desnudo_ – murmure con la voz mas provocativa que pude.

Y al parecer logre mi cometido, ya que Soul le lanzo una mirada asesina a la televisión.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta ver hombres desnudos? – me pregunto con un deje de molestia en la voz.

- Mmm… depende de quien sea – le dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

Soul me quito el control remoto y apago la televisión, para luego voltear a verme fijamente.

- Bien, si tanto quieres ver a un hombre desnudo, juguemos algo – susurro.

- ¿A-ah si? ¿Y a que? – le pregunte como si no me importara, cuando en realidad el corazón me latía desenfrenado por culpa de la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

El no me respondió al instante, en cambio volteo a ver la mesita que estaba en medio de la sala, frente a nosotros. Sonrió satisfecho al ver el traste con un puñado de los caramelos que había hecho en la clase de Química.

- Juguemos al _caramelo._

- ¿Al _caramelo_? ¿y como se juega? – le pregunte divertida.

- Es sencillo, ¿recuerdas de que color son tus caramelos?

- Rojo y azul – respondí casi al instante, había escogido esos colores ya que adoraba las moras y las cerezas.

- Bien, el juego consiste en sacar un caramelo por turno, si te toca azul, te salvaste, pero si te toca rojo…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te quitas una prenda.

Me sonroje como nunca al escuchar eso. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso planeaba que me quitara la ropa frente a el y quedara totalmente desnuda?! ¡¡Ni loca!!

Soul debió de ver la negación en mi rostro, ya que una gran sonrisa torcida se asomo en su rostro.

- Sabía que te negarías, esto es mucho para una chiquilla de 15 años – me dijo burlón.

Eso hizo que la sangre me hirviera.

El sabía que odiaba que me trataran como a una mocosa de 4 años. Tenía quince, podía con esto y con mucho más. Fruncí el ceño, un poco molesta, pero a la vez divertida.

- Acepto el juego – le dije.

- De acuerdo, comencemos – me dijo sonriente.

Quitamos las demás cosas de la mesa, dejando únicamente los caramelos en el centro. Cada uno nos sentamos en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, quedando frente a frente. Soul me sonrió caballerosamente y señalo el traste con los dulces.

- Primero las damas – dijo.

Le saque la lengua molesta, pero agarre uno de los caramelos mientras que el se reía. Totalmente nerviosa comencé a quitarle la envoltura de aluminio, rezaba por que me tocara uno azul…

Pero al parecer, hoy la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

- ¡Oh, rojo! Va prenda, así que quítate el suéter – me dijo divertido.

Maldije por lo bajo mientras me quitaba el suéter, quedando únicamente con mi playera azul encima – además, claro, de la demás ropa –. Soul se rió satisfecho, para luego agarrar un caramelo.

Y así comenzó el juego.

Durante la siguiente hora nos la pasamos desafiándonos con la mirada. Soul parecía tener toda la suerte de su lado, ya que sacaba mas caramelos azules que yo, por lo que fui la primera en terminar en ropa interior. Nuestra ropa caía detrás de nosotros, pero eso no nos importaba, solo teníamos una meta… desnudar al otro.

Aun recordaba cuando el se había quitado la camisa y la chaqueta, había admirado su perfecto cuerpo semidesnudo durante un rato, hasta que su risa llamo mi atención.

_"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"_ Me había preguntado, casi le había dicho que si, _casi_. Pero no, solo me sonroje y agarre rápidamente un caramelo, pero para mi desgracia este fue rojo y tuve que quitarme la falda, la única prenda decente que me quedaba.

Me moví inquieta en mi lugar, intentando no voltear a ver el cuerpo de Soul, el cual solo estaba cubierto por unos boxers azules – los cuales, por pura coincidencia combinaban con mi ropa interior azul –. Solo quedaban cinco caramelos en el traste, tres rojos y dos azules, o dos rojos y tres azules.

Rezaba por que fueran todos azules.

- Te toca, _pequeña_ – me dijo Soul, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asentí rápidamente, para luego agarrar uno de los caramelos.

Mientras iba quitando el papel aluminio, me di cuenta que la temperatura del cuarto había subido mucho – y eso que afuera llovía a cantaros –, o tal vez solo era mi imaginación y la caliente era yo. _Estupidas hormonas._

Gemí horrorizada al ver que era caramelo rojo.

- Esto… ¿paso? – murmure.

- No, no, no, nada de eso, ¿o es que acaso tienes miedo de que vea tus pequeños pechos?

- Olvídalo – le respondí molesta.

Suspire, para luego llevar mis manos al seguro del brassier. Se escucho un pequeño _"plik",_ para que después el sujetador se aflojara, haciendo que los tirantes resbalaran por mis brazos. Me negué a quitármelo por completo.

- Maka… - murmuro Soul serio.

- ¡No! – le dije sonrojada.

- Son las reglas, y tú las aceptaste – me recordó.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, la prenda, ahora.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, mientras que de un rápido movimiento me quitaba el brassier y tapaba rápidamente mis pechos con las manos. Soul sonrió satisfecho, para luego agarrar un caramelo. Le salio azul.

Yo volví a agarrar otro, y para desgracia – y horror – mío, me toco otro rojo. Y la única prenda que me quedaba eran mis pantys.

Esto si que no me podía estar pasando.

- ¡Te maldigo Dios! – grite al ver como Soul me podía una cara de _"no intentes negarte o yo te la quito a la fuerza"._

Temerosa, lleve una de mis manos al encaje superior de mi ultima prenda, y comencé a bajarla, pero antes de que siquiera lograra bajarla del todo, Soul se acerco a mi y me detuvo.

- ¿Q-que pasa? – murmure confundida.

- Yo te la quito – ronroneo de una manera muy… _sexy._

Mi pulso se disparo al escuchar su voz de esa manera.

Lentamente llevo sus manos hasta el encaje y comenzó a bajar la prenda, yo solo miraba atontada todo eso. Millones de descargas recorrían mi cuerpo, mientras que nuevas sensaciones me ponían los vellos de punta.

Soul acerco sus labios hasta mi ombligo, y comenzó a besar mi estomago, para luego ir bajando poco a poco. Quise decirle que parara, pero la voz no me salía, es mas, ni siquiera quería que parara.

Sin embargo, paro tan pronto mis pantys llegaron hasta mis tobillos.

- Mi turno – susurro, para luego regresar a su lugar.

No me di cuenta de que respiraba con dificultad y que el corazón me latía a mil por hora hasta que vi la sonrisa burlona de Soul. El carraspeo un poco.

- Si me toca azul, yo gano, pero si me toca rojo, tú ganas, ¿de acuerdo?

- D-de acuerdo – balbucee mientras trataba de sentarme de una manera que el no pudiera ver mi cuerpo desnudo.

Pero al parecer Soul respeto mi intimidad, ya que no volteo a verme en ningún momento.

Agarro uno de los dos caramelos que quedaban y comenzó a quitar lentamente la envoltura de aluminio. Pasaron segundos – los cuales se me hicieron eternos – hasta que al fin, logramos ver el color de dicho dulce.

Era rojo.

- Oh, demonios… - susurro Soul molesto.

- ¡Yupi! – grite feliz.

Vale, había ganado, pero yo había terminado desnuda, motivo por el cual no debía de alegrarme, sin embargo, ¿Cuántas veces puedes ganarle al chico que te gusta en su propio juego y hacerlo que se desnude frente a ti?

La venganza si que era _muy_ dulce…

Soul suspiro derrotado, para luego ponerse de pie y llevar sus dedos al encaje de su boxer. Por un momento sentí como si estuviera haciendo un baile erótico solo para mi… pero deseche la idea al notar que no había música y que el no estaba bailando. Aun así, esto era _sexy._

Mi lado racional me decía que no lo viera y que mejor tomara mi ropa y me vistiera lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, mi lado morboso y pervertido me decía que mirara hasta que el boxer terminara en el suelo, junto a la demás ropa.

Preferí hacerle caso al segundo.

La prenda comenzó a bajar al mismo tiempo que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban y mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. Preste toda la atención posible a lo que pasaba frente a mí y cuando el boxer llego hasta los tobillos de Soul… desvié la mirada.

No me atrevía a verlo desnudo – aunque el si me estuviera viendo a mi –, no sabia por que, dentro de mi cabeza una vocecita me gritaba que lo viera y que aprovechara el momento… pero aun así no podía verlo.

Comencé a reírme, si que tenia problemas.

- Bien, al parecer he ganado yo – anuncie feliz mientras agarraba uno de los caramelos y me lo llevaba a la boca.

- De acuerdo, es hora de que te de tu premio – murmuro Soul.

- ¿Eh…? – murmure confundida mientras lo volteaba a ver.

No me había dado cuenta que el se había acercado hasta mi y que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío hasta que alcé el rostro. Unió nuestros labios en un delicado beso, casi parecía el roce de un pétalo de flor.

Me quede atónita en mi lugar, sin siquiera poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Soul me veía fijamente con un extraño brillo en los ojos, el cual no pude interpretar pero que por algún motivo hacia que las descargas volvieran a inundar mi cuerpo.

Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, el volvió a besarme, pero ahora el beso era mas profundo y apasionante, no tarde en dejarme llevar por todas las emociones que envolvían mi cuerpo.

Caí de espaldas a la alfombra, con Soul encima de mi y besándome. Nuestras pieles desnudas se rozaban en lugares que ni recordaba tener y nuestras lenguas bailaban en sincronía, saboreando juntas aquel caramelo que aun tenia en mi boca.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya me encontraba gimiendo de placer. Nuestras bocas se separaron en busca de aire, pero no se volvieron a juntar ya que Soul comenzó a besar mi cuello, para luego ir bajando más y más…

No pude evitar dar un pequeño respingo al sentir como besaba y lamia mis pechos, para luego comenzar a morderlos.

Nunca creí tener este tipo de sensaciones, mis mejillas estaban más rojas que el mismo rojo y mi corazón parecía tener alas, por no decir de mi agitada respiración.

Enrede mis dedos en su blanco cabello y lo obligue a separarse de mi pecho, para volver a juntar nuestros labios.

Lo necesitaba, lo quería, lo deseaba… nunca creí llegar a sentir esto por alguien, ni mucho menos ahora. Lo amaba como nunca he amado a alguien.

Soul siguió acariciando mi cuerpo, mientras que yo también hacia lo mismo. Pasaba mis manos por su ancha espalda y por su bien formado abdomen. Me deleitaba con el sabor de su piel cuando lamia su pecho, haciendo que el soltara pequeños gemidos de placer.

Después de acariciarnos y besarnos un rato, Soul se separo de mí y me miro fijamente. Comencé a sentirme un poco cohibida ante su intensa mirada rubí, pero sabia lo que quería decirme, ya era la hora. No había marcha atrás, tenía que suceder…

… y yo quería que sucediera.

- ¿Estas segura? – me pregunto dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

- Si – susurre quedamente.

- No quiero hacerte daño…

- Soul, lo _quiero_, ¿de acuerdo?, estoy segura de lo que pasara y yo… pues… - balbucee, pero no pude acabar con la oración, no me sentía capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos.

Soul me beso tiernamente en la frente.

- Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, desde aquel día en que nos conocimos te he amado con locura – confeso.

Yo simplemente lo mire sorprendida. ¿Estaba soñando? ¡Por favor, pellízquenme!

- ¿De verdad? – murmure con una gran sonrisa.

- De verdad, por eso te lo pregunto, ¿esta segura de esto?

- Si, si lo estoy – susurre.

El volvió a besarme en los labios, pero fue un beso fugaz, aunque lleno de cariño.

- ¿Va a doler? – le pregunte.

- Si… creo… pero recuerda que yo estaré aquí, contigo.

Asentí.

- Te amo – le dije.

- Yo también.

Nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día, pero eso me ayudo a distraerme del dolor que sentí cuando el me penetro.

El dolor era insoportable. Grite un poco mientras que enterraba mis uñas en la espalda de Soul y las lagrimas salían libres por mis ojos.

Soul me beso tiernamente otra vez mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente dentro de mí. El dolor pasó dentro de un rato, para luego ser sustituido por una ola de placer que inundo todo mi cuerpo.

Comencé a mover mis caderas contra las de Soul, quien comprendió al instante el mensaje. Tomo más velocidad en cada embestida, haciendo que gritara y gimiera su nombre entre jadeos y besos. El tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que también jadeaba y de vez en cuando besaba mis pechos, incrementando las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo.

Volvimos a besarnos, y en una última embestida los dos tocamos el cielo juntos, tomados de la mano y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El caramelo se había deshecho en mi boca desde hacia ya rato, y Soul sabia eso, ya que lo vi acercarse a la mesa, justo donde estaban todos los caramelos sin envoltura.

- ¿Sabes? Aun nos quedan _muchos_ caramelos – ronroneo mientras se llevaba uno de los dulces a la boca.

Me reí, para luego besarlo nuevamente, esta vez disfrutando el sabor de la mora azul en su boca.

Sin duda, volveria a jugar al _"caramelo"_ con Soul tan pronto volviera a estar sola en la casa…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
